


Agrionia

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Illusions, Lies, M/M, Romance, иллюзии и обман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: В одном из походов Тору пригрезилось... или нет?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Agrionia

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование проходит от очень пре-Тор до пост-ЭГ.

«Коготок увяз — всей птичке пропасть».  
Народная мудрость Девятимирья

ТОР. НОРНХЕЙМ

Все восемь спутников Норнхейма входили в третью фазу — светлая, ясная ночь, всё на версту вокруг видно. Тор широко зевнул в кулак, смахнул слезы, огляделся по сторонам и снова уставился в небо. Нападать на них никто не собирался, к сожалению Тора. Он был бы не прочь отразить атаку какого-нибудь противника, лишь бы размяться. Всё лучше, чем носом клевать.

Остановка в пути была не его идеей. Лошадь взбрыкнула и сбросила Фандрала, после чего тот начал ныть о ребрах, еде и привале. Его поддержали и остальные, но Тор сдался только после долгих уговоров. Никто не предвидел, что рядовой визит в Норнхейм обернется блужданием туда-сюда между враждующими столицами с передачей донесений, будто они не посланники самого Асгарда, а гонцы на побегушках. Все устали и вымотались, совершая третий переход через негостеприимный пейзаж, но Тору не нравилась идея останавливаться в спорных землях на ночной привал. У него самого слезились глаза и хрустела на зубах дорожная пыль, но если бы они прибавили ходу, то уже к полуночи передали бы послание и спали бы сейчас в мягких постелях.

Но под давлением друзей он уступил.

Междоусобную войну местные конунги передавали по наследству с незапамятных времен, как пояс власти, ямочку на подбородке и подагру. И шла бы себе война еще сотни лет, если бы Асгард в лице Одина не возжелал вмешаться и положить вражде конец. Что Одину в этих землях было нужно, одному Хеймдаллю ведомо, но в том послании, что из рук Тора получили оба конунга, ясно сообщалось, что либо стороны примирятся при формальном содействии Асгарда, либо Асгард придет и наведет порядок сам. Худо-бедно начались переговоры.

Политика. Тор ненавидел политику. На войне было куда проще. Лично он позволил бы сторонам воевать, да и сам был не прочь поучаствовать, если б позвали, только его слово для Всеотца весило легче пуха. Тор был недоволен, но помалкивал. Сознавал всю важность возложенной на него ответственности. Один нечасто баловал его такими поручениями.

Сидеть в ночную вахту Тор тоже не собирался. Виной всему стал Локи, который взял и вызвался добровольцем. Это сразу же нашло одобрение среди измотанных товарищей: надо же, сам младший принц готов прикрыть весь отряд... Хвала Локи!

Тор немедленно рассвирепел. Как первенец Одина и будущий герой, он полагал, что все вокруг так и норовят отобрать у него кусочек будущей славы. Особенно братец. Вслух он сказал:

— Нет, отдыхай со всеми! Я подежурю.

Ему хвалу не воздали. Друзья только опасливо переглянулись, видимо, расслышав угрозу. 

— Я сменю тебя во второй половине ночи, — покладисто предложил Локи, и Тор нехотя согласился. 

Впрочем, и при постановке лагеря гладко было далеко не всё.

— Нужно отойти подальше! — упрямо гнул своё Вольштагг, урожденный норнхеймец. — Послушай, я знаю эти места. Роща Аклихаёль совсем близко, вон в той низине. Это гиблое место, Тор! Если до нас долетит — все пропадем! Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что будет...

Тор не знал. Им и правда строго-настрого наказали обходить это место стороной, но Тор был так занят мыслями о важности задания, что упустил из виду причину. Впрочем, они держали путь по землям Норнхейма, где каждая травинка являлась ингредиентом как минимум шести десятков отваров, зелий, настоек и мазей. 

— Мы достаточно далеко, — возразил Огун. — И лучше бы разбить лагерь до темноты.

Фандрал и Сиф поддержали. Лошадям требовался отдых.

Вольштагг только головой покачал.

— Лишь бы ветер не переменился...

И вот Тор нес ночную вахту, ежась от прохладной свежести и вслушиваясь в звуки вокруг. Насекомые, птицы, шорохи в траве...

У него была важная миссия, и Тор был намерен исполнить ее до конца. С одной стороны, он, безусловно, был горд таким поручением, а с другой чувствовал себя неуютно. Взрослея, он, отважный, смелый и решительный Бог Грома, всё отчетливее ощущал на себе тень отца, который был отважней, смелей и решительней. Это тяготило, и Тор совершенно не знал, что с этим делать.

Локи подошел и сел рядом, передвинув на колени сигнальный рог.

— Рано еще, — буркнул Тор. — Иди отдыхай.

— Кто-то не в духе. А еще говорят, что в душе у героев поют перепелки...

Легконогий, с плавными жестами, Локи был почти полной его противоположностью. Это одновременно будило в Торе легкую зависть, но и позволяло не рассматривать брата как конкурента на своем поле.

— Будут они петь после такого дня, — фыркнул Тор. — Мотаемся туда-сюда, а толку?

— Ты прав, с этими старыми ворчунами непросто, — Локи кивнул и потянулся. — В Ванахейме всё решилось бы политическим браком, но здесь или жених околдует невесту, или невеста наложит чары на жениха. 

— У них же сыновья у обоих, — заметил Тор. 

Губы Локи растянула ухмылка.

— Да, занятный бы вышел союз... Держу пари, этот старый пердун велел неприятелю засунуть себе переговоры туда, где солнце не светит.

Тор мрачно усмехнулся. Они все думали так же, но Локи был единственным, кто своего отношения не скрывал. 

Напыщенный, горделивый и надменный старикан явно был не из тех, кто станет делать шаг навстречу миру.

— Не удивлюсь, если так. 

— Так может, проверим?

В руке у Локи как по волшебству оказался свиток, запечатанный в кожаный чехол. С Тора вмиг слетела дремота. 

— Ты что, спятил?! — шикнул он, стараясь понизить голос. 

— Потом запечатаем обратно, и никто ни о чем не узнает.

— Локи!

— Мне не понравилось, как неучтиво он обходился с нами. И блюсти тайну переписки я своего слова не давал.

Локи крайне ревностно относился к любым попыткам ущемить его достоинство. Ущемления чаще всего были плодом его воображения, но это никогда его не останавливало.

— А ну не смей! Локи, дай сюда! Живо!

— Значит, живо? — Локи хитро усмехнулся.

— Дай, кому сказал!

— Тогда отними, — Локи уже был на ногах. — Не хочешь читать со мной, я прочту без тебя. Как раз есть повод ноги размять, а, братец?

— А ну вернись! Эй!

Но уже Локи мчался вниз. В котловину. Тор, горя от гнева, ринулся следом, обещая, что сейчас кому-то не поздоровится. 

Гиблое место пьяняще пахло цветами.

Тор на всей скорости ворвался в заросли и там потрясенно понял, что то, что он издали принял за деревья, вовсе не деревья. Изогнутые, почти черные стволы оказались гладкими и мясистыми, сплетенными в сложные косы из нескольких длинных побегов. Должно быть, разновидность суккулентов или кактусов... Растения поднимались на три-четыре головы выше Тора раскидистыми кронами без листьев, зато с целыми охапками белых бутонов. При сильном нажатии ветви хрустко ломались, и разлом обильно сочился прозрачным соком с ароматом яркой, почти огуречной свежести... но сильнее был запах цветов. Он почти оглушал.

Нотка паники пробилась в общий хор мыслей Тора, напомнив, что роща Аклихаёль чем-то очень опасна, но Тор отмахнулся. Ему хотелось рвать и метать. Ветви царапали и цеплялись за плащ, он спотыкался о корни, дважды падал, поднимая целые облака пыльцы с белых бутонов, и та осыпала его с головой, медвяный запах с винными нотками бил в ноздри, заставляя чихать, раздражал глаза, гнал вперед... 

А впереди смеялся Локи — заливисто и бесстыдно, будто хаос, вырвавшись из оков. Дразнил: «Айда за мной?» 

Тор не мог понять, что такого в этом смехе, но кровь его кипела всё горячей. Он думал только огнем в крови и азартом погони, будто гнался за смазливенькой служанкой, а не за гадом-братом. Очень хотелось надрать Локи уши и хорошенько извалять в грязи, чтоб знал, знал...

Загнанный, полумертвый от усталости, Тор выскочил на поляну — небольшой пятачок, ярко освещенный лунами, и Локи вышел к нему. Разгоряченный, с горящими щеками и широкой улыбкой. Грудь его ходила ходуном, но он выглядел таким радостным, что Тор зачарованно остолбенел. Перед ним стояла добыча. 

Тор зарычал и прыгнул.

И что-то темное возликовало в нем, когда они сцепились и покатились по земле, устланной лепестками, пыльцой и пылью. Они барахтались и боролись, пока Тор не понял, что они совсем не дерутся. В этой борьбе не было злобы и ярости, но было что-то... иное. Он и не помнил, когда успел навалиться, подмять. И, прижавшись теснее, оба вдруг замерли и уставились друг на друга.

Тора с головы до пят окатило жаром. Ошеломленный, он хотел было встать, но тело не слушалось.

Тор знал, что хорош собой, и без зазрения совести пользовался этим напропалую. Предпочитая женщин, он, тем не менее, уже имел опыт близкого знакомства с юношами-озорниками, падкими на точеную мужскую стать. Они нисколько не отвращали Тора, хотя он никогда не трепал языком об этом, даже когда был пьян. Но чтобы его так завел родной брат...

Он впервые нашел Локи настолько... привлекательным. Локи был красив, особенно сейчас, раскрасневшийся и растрепанный, но пленяло Тора другое. То, как тесно к нему прижималось гибкое тело. И то, как Локи едва заметно напрягался под ним, чуть ёрзая, но не потому, что хотел его сбросить — а, похоже, наоборот... чтобы не начать подаваться навстречу. Локи возбудился накрепко, и Тора в свою очередь возбуждало то, что именно его действия стали тому причиной. 

— Ты кричишь во время оргазма? — негромко спросил его Локи. Прямота вопроса повергла Тора в шок. Он как-то не думал, куда вся эта ситуация может их завести, но хэй-хэй, они ведь братья, с братьями такого не случается! Разве это может с ними произойти? И потом, это же Локи, книжный червь, он, небось, еще девственник, на девок даже не смотрит, скольких он щупал вообще...

И при этом — было в его взгляде что-то порочное до мозга костей. Тор потерялся в блеске этих глаз. В сознании словно расплывался туман, он даже забыл, зачем так упорно рвался сюда. Разве не к нему? Разве не за этим?..

— Что еще за вопросы?! — почти жалобно выпалил он, хотя голос подвел, выдав легкое дребезжание. Потому что, вопреки валу мыслей, что-то внутри знало, что всё не только может произойти, но и более того — уже происходит. Даже после тяжелого дня, даже в компании Локи, тело радостно откликалось на этот внезапный призыв. И запахи... Их пот, смолистый мускус, грибная прель, свежесть древесного сока... Медвяная сладость пыльцы с нотками забродившего винограда пьянила не хуже вина.

Нет, хуже вина. Много хуже...

Одно слово — дурман.

— Хочу понять, услышат ли нас, — сказал Локи. И, закусив губу, подался вверх, будто лизнул всем телом, потерся о крепкий бугор в штанах Тора своим, и Тор застонал, сжавшись, только тогда осознав, что затвердел до предела. Что еще чуть-чуть — и его разорвет. На миг голова пошла кругом, затем всё схлынуло — вместе с дрожью и страхом.

Бронзовая воля не смогла обуздать порыв, а тело его не умело противиться наслаждению.

Тор не знал, почему не сопротивлялся, когда Локи потянул с него плащ и легкий кожаный панцирь, не возражал, что его избавляют от одежды, а сам старался выпутаться из нее. Не знал, зачем задрал на брате рубашку, подставив лунному свету покрытый испариной плоский живот, и зачем распутывал шнуровку на его поясе нетерпеливыми пальцами. Но пальцы его дрожали. Он загнал добычу и безумно хотел получить ее всю, целиком. 

Мысли не поспевали за руками. Локи стянул с него штаны до колен, ящерицей выскользнул из своих, развел колени. Тор размазал прозрачный сок по пальцам, ввел их легко, но Локи оттолкнул его руку и потянул на себя, хрипло шепнув, чтобы не тратил времени даром. Накатившей волной дурноты Тора неудержимо повлекло между узких раздвинутых бедер, Локи изогнулся, направил — и Тор вдруг оказался внутри, почти без сопротивления. Миг слияния отразился в нем мощным разрядом, пронизавшим тело до кончиков пальцев, и пока проникновение длилось, разряды следовали беспрерывно, сотрясая обоих. Тор опомниться не успел, как они уже начали, не успел понять, как так вышло, что поздно задавать вопросы, а нужно только двигаться, двигаться, двигаться...

Тор навалился на Локи, будто ноги отнялись, прижал к земле, вталкиваясь всё резче, чувствуя, как плотно Локи сжимает бедрами его бока, как охотно принимает внутри, давая волю двигаться, как он хочет, подаваясь навстречу, вбирая как можно глубже... Внутри он был как теплый шелк. По спине струился пот, губы шарили по шее Локи, оставляя мокрые следы, рассудок что-то орал, но его глушила похоть, натянувшая нервы до звенящего напряжения, до тошноты, до болезненного подергивания в головке.

Локи его обнимал, стонал бесстыже, и Тор шел за плотью, мчался на ее волне, и если разум еще не мог до конца осознать происходящее, его тело хотело только этих движений. Он всем существом врастал в тело брата, мокро целовал ключицы и плечи, кричал в миг оргазма, который наступил слишком быстро, но Локи не дал ему опомниться и огорчиться. У Локи были умелые пальцы. Они мяли и гладили, будили его возбуждение заново, взывая к нему, вытягивая из самых глубин. Тор понятия не имел, где Локи этому научился, но к концу сладостного терзания Тор снова был крепок и заведен до предела. Локи довольно улыбнулся, повалил его на себя, и всё началось сначала. Всё продолжалось и длилось, и Тор растворялся в этом пьянящем буйстве, как соль в воде. 

На следующий раз Локи не выпустил его из себя, вжав острые пятки в его поясницу. Они снова катались по поляне, как звери, пока Локи не оседлал его в свете растущих лун и не пробудил к жизни снова, одними спазмами мышц, легким покачиванием бедер. Он был ненасытен. Тор восставал прямо внутри, наливаясь дурной кровью, распирая упругие стенки, Локи довольно стонал над ним, раскачиваясь вверх и вниз, начиная безумную пляску, и лунный свет расплескивался по его влажной коже. Обливал сиянием его лицо, плечи, бедра... Он был так красив в тот момент, что глаза слезились. Руки сами собой скользнули вверх по бледным бедрам, захватили полные горсти теплой мякоти ягодиц, нажали сильнее — вниз, тогда как бедра взметнулись вверх... и еще, еще...

Там, на поляне, плоть торжествовала над разумом, свобода над правилами. Совокуплявшимся, как зверям, было все равно, кто чей брат. Начав, они уже не могли остановиться, и даже оргазм не приносил утоления. Ни первый, ни второй, ни третий. Казалось, это никогда не закончится, и Тор не хотел прекращать.

Последний оргазм накрыл с головой, расплавив его без остатка.

...Разбудил Тора звука сигнального рога. Одного, затем другого. Где-то неподалеку. Слышались голоса, кто-то кричал его имя. Вокруг, окутывая неровные стволы, стелился туман, поглощая деревья уже в паре десятков шагов. Нет, не деревья... суккуленты или кактусы... В свете зарождающегося дня Тор увидел, что стволы вовсе не черные, а густо-багряные. Почти красные.

Он был полностью одет и чувствовал себя безумно уставшим. Попытавшись пошевелиться, Тор вдруг осознал, что целиком оплетен корнями. Кое-как вырвавшись из цепких пут, он с трудом выбрался из-под дерева, сорвал рог с пояса и протрубил, хотя этот выдох стоил ему почти всех сил. Голова кружилась, отчего казалось, что в тумане проступают какие-то неясные образы, движутся тени, но вглядываться пристальнее Тор не стал. 

Когда голоса и шум шагов приблизились, он поднялся и вышел к друзьям. Неуклюже отсалютовал им — мышцы едва слушались. Все были пешие. Похоже, лошади сюда идти отказались. Локи стоял справа, сжимая рог в руке.

Тор уставился на него, часто моргая и пытаясь понять... что-то понять, пока Вольштагг возмущался:

— Ты что, рехнулся?! Сюда даже близко нельзя подходить! Это же гиблая роща! 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Тора качало. Локи указал рогом под корни:

— Ты что, не заметил? — Тор перевел взгляд туда, куда он указывал. Там, под деревом, в переплетении корней белели кости какого-то животного. Корни плотно оплетали скелет, прорастали сквозь пустые глазницы черепа. — Это усыпальница. Старые и больные звери приходят сюда умирать. Аклихаёль дает им возможность умереть без мучений, а животные взамен питают его корни. Всё это место стоит на костях.

— Деревья источают запах, — пояснил Вольштагг. — Приманивают жертв и показывают им разные видения. А еще запах морочит путников. Здесь всякое может присниться. Пока ты бодрствуешь, дурман не так силен, но вот во сне... Похоже, оно до тебя дотянулось, когда ты задремал на посту.

Тор вовремя придержал язык, чтобы не обрушиться на Локи с упреками, зачем тот его сюда заманил. И еще раз прокрутил в голове всё сказанное. 

— Видения? 

Он ощутил небывалое облегчение. 

— Нас же предупреждали об этом! — резко напомнил Локи, и ярость, которой брат маскировал тревогу, показалась ему настоящей. Тогда как же... неужто и впрямь... приснилось.

— Сладкие грёзы, кто как говорит. Кого-то сюда умершие звали, а кого-то и живые, кого здесь быть не могло. Но так или иначе, ты видишь то, что хочешь увидеть.

Тор еще раз глянул на Локи. Брат был бледен и хмур.

— Я пришел сменить тебя ночью, а тебя и след простыл, — объяснил он с укором. — Я подождал, думал, ну, отошел по малой нужде, скоро вернешься, а ты даже час спустя не явился! Ну, я и поднял всех...

Раздался гул подтверждений. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Сиф. — Выглядишь неважно.

— Я в норме, — хмуро откликнулся Тор. Он был очень слаб, будто из него выжали все соки, и безумно хотелось спать. Приятная ломота во всем теле намекала, что приснилось ему не всё, но в целом он чувствовал себя паршиво и вдобавок ничего не понимал. Привиделось, значит?.. — Давайте-ка выбираться отсюда.

— А что ты видел? — задал Фандрал вопрос, похоже, занимавший всех. Огун одернул его:

— Такие вопросы не задают!

— Да брось, ты и сам хотел знать, просто спросить не отважился.

Что видел... Уши Тора запылали. Вдогон жаркой волной ударил стыд.

— Эк зарделся, — заметил Вольштагг. — Неужто мерещилось что-то пикантное?

— Да. Сиф, — наигранно бодро соврал он, отчего едва не получил мечом. Фандрал одобрительно свистнул, чем удостоился яростного взгляда. Сиф закатила глаза, сообщив миру, что все мужчины одинаковые, и пошла вперед.

Тор оцепенело брел за друзьями. От запаха цветов мутило. Он изредка бросал взгляды на Локи, а тот украдкой поглядывал на него. Обеспокоенно, словно взглядом спрашивал: «Ты точно в порядке?». 

Он не знал. Ему снилось, что он переспал с младшим братом, и ему было так хорошо, что тело отзывалось при каждом воспоминании. Нужно было выбросить это из головы.

Всю оставшуюся часть пути он боролся с дурнотой, был хмур и тих, и послание, которое, как ему казалось, должно было потеряться в роще во время их борьбы, оказалось на месте. Там же, где он его оставил.

Дальнейший путь сложился без происшествий. Пришлось еще дважды съездить из конца в конец, без остановок и привалов, чтобы конунги начали принимать представителей другой стороны. Тор надеялся, что возвращение в Асгард его успокоит, но родным стенам это удалось лишь отчасти. 

Всего лишь грезы, волноваться не о чем... Но неужели в глубине души он всегда хотел брата? Впрочем, хотел или нет, Тор бы соврал, что, глядя на Локи теперь, он не ощущал накатывающее смущение и тень запретного влечения, отголосок дикости и призрачный медвяный запах.

Тор пообещал себе забыть об этом. Он забывал без устали, усиленно и упорно.

И к коронации ему это удалось.

ЛОКИ. АСГАРД

Локи покинул дворец через час после полуночи, как и всегда. Кивнул дежурившему у ворот эйнхерию, тот на кивок не ответил, продолжая изображать истукана. Тоже, как и всегда. А вот настроение таким, как всегда, не было, хотя он надеялся, что знакомая обстановка исправит дело.

Если сравнивать Асгард с золотой монетой, то ее оборотная сторона окажется потемневшей и неприглядной, как изнанка любого сияющего фасада. 

Локи направлялся в ту часть города, которую можно было назвать «Темным Асгардом». Это были те же улицы, что и днем, просто держатели вполне невинных лавчонок меняли вывески после заката. Он брел вдоль торговцев алхимическими снадобьями, талисманами и оружием иных миров, вдоль палаток предсказателей и гадалок, домов взаимного удовольствия, салонов азартных игр, крысиных бегов и всевозможных услуг, от вырезания узоров на теле до наложения персонального проклятия, а то и осуществления оного. По ночам здесь играли на деньги, заключали сделки, дрались без правил, воровали и продавали любовь, как и в любых иных мирах. 

В это время суток было принято шутить, что Хеймдалль не имеет глаз на затылке. Считалось, что Один Всеотец смотрит на всё это если не благосклонно, то с пониманием. Один действительно понимал, что части его народа нужно выпускать пар, развлекаться и отдыхать от домочадцев, пусть и следовало уяснить одно правило: «Знай меру». Устраивать бои считалось деянием одобряемым, асгардцы были воинственны по природе и всегда были не прочь подраться, а вот доставать кинжал в пьяной потасовке не стоило.

Иными словами, в ночное время пили, веселились, плясали и дубасили друг друга точно так же, как и днем, разве что чуть менее законопослушно.

Впрочем, Локи шел дальше. В ту тихую и темную часть улицы, где даже бравые городские выпивохи старались не показываться. Здесь не устраивалось драк, пьянок и плясок. Здесь вообще шуметь не любили. 

Это было его тайное место. Его Темный Дом.

Когда его буйная юность еще только начала входить в зенит, Локи стал чувствовать отчужденность. Уже в то время он повадился устраивать каверзы, но они были лишь формой протеста против окружающего благополучия. Удивительно, как постыло может быть на душе, когда кругом благополучие! Это было невыносимо, как штиль. Сытое счастье раздражало до зуда, от блеска золота начинало тошнить. Счастье стало восприниматься как сытость — с равнодушным пренебрежением.

Когда ты сыт и счастлив, с тобой не происходит ничего интересного. 

Локи замечал, насколько отличается от отца, матери и брата, и чем дольше присматривался, чем больше задавал себе вопросов и сравнивал, тем больше различий видел. Он пытался отыскать этому объяснение, и даже нашел его, однако от внезапной догадки стало только хуже. Догадка сверлила мозг, выедала его подозрениями и гнала прочь из дома, от натянутых улыбок, поклонов и лоска. Локи всё чаще стал задумываться о побеге, и, выбираясь из дворца, подолгу гулял по городу, отчаянно не желая возвращаться. Будто репетировал уход.

Пока однажды ноги не привели его в это место. И только здесь он ощутил себя хорошо.

В Темном Доме слушали и исполняли тяжелую музыку и мрачные саги. Здесь носили черные или наоборот — очень яркие одежды, необычные украшения, диковинные прически. Асы и асиньи здесь охотно принимали тех, кто не вписывался в общие рамки. Они понимали. Они не задавали вопросов. Локи спускался сюда, пил терпкие эликсиры, слушал необычные разговоры о загробной жизни и древней магии.

Он был осторожен, при дворе вел себя исключительно подобающим образом, потому на все его ночные отлучки семья закрывала глаза. Фригга беспокоилась только о том, чтобы он высыпался. А Тор, казалось, вообще ничего не знал о его тайной жизни, но брат всегда был одержим исключительно собственной персоной. Локи было плевать, лишь бы не лез в его жизнь. Это было его место. По духу и по содержанию.

Во всяком случае — раньше. 

Теперь Локи сидел в дальнем углу, помешивал трубочкой темно-синий коктейль в высоком стакане, постукивая льдом по стенкам, и отвечал покачиванием головы на все молчаливые предложения.

Он был не в духе. Привычная мрачная атмосфера начинала тяготить своей фальшью. Жесты асов выглядели театральными, эмоции — наигранными. Всё напоминало затянувшийся костюмированный бал, где каждый в меру сил отыгрывает полюбившуюся роль. Прежде Локи эти кривляния забавляли, но теперь что-то явно разладилось.

Всему виной была одна-единственная ночь с собственным братом.

Еще подростком Локи заметил, что хотя его и привлекает женская красота, по-настоящему сильное влечение он испытывает к мужчинам. Один относился к таким отклонениям как к уродству, поэтому Локи дистанцировался от всех друзей, вызывавших в нем интерес, чтобы никто ни о чем не прознал. И хотя он старался быть осторожным, его все же угораздило влюбиться, сильно и легкомысленно. Но первая любовь осталась безответной. Локи был так опустошен неразделенными чувствами, что поклялся себе больше таких ошибок не совершать.

Впрочем, в Темном Доме никто не предлагал любви.

Здесь дарили соблазн, который нельзя было почерпнуть внутри дворцовых стен. Молодые женщины и мужчины смотрели одним и тем же взглядом, сулящим удовольствия, если ты достаточно смел. Локи нравились эти томные, порочные личности с худыми запястьями, обворожительными улыбками и ленивой грацией. В Темном Доме подходили к вопросу плотских утех легко и изобретательно. Никто не осуждал за выбор пола. Если же кто-то и спрашивал, Локи шутил, что от мужчин меньше проблем, они не набиваются в постоянные пассии и не могут принести в подоле бастарда. И всех устраивало такое объяснение. Иного они все равно бы не получили.

Локи привлекал этот возведенный в абсолют эротизм, эстетика полумрака и света свечей на обнаженных телах –сластолюбивых, как и он сам. Удовольствия были самыми разными, изысканными, как причудливые яства, и если пропорции были соблюдены, наслаждение текло рекой, как вино, позволяя им упиваться, и утоление вовсе не было главным...

По сравнению с этим Тор с его грубой маскулинностью выглядел скучным до зевоты. 

Тор не был в его вкусе. Локи не нравились мускулистые крепыши, а Тор, может, и был красив на свой лад, но еще он был глуп, шумлив и вспыльчив. И чуть что — начинал распускать руки, по поводу и без. 

Локи ненавидел, когда Тор его тискал. А на брата такое настроение нападало регулярно, особенно в походе, когда мёд или темный эль ударяли ему в голову. Тор от широты души мог чмокнуть его мокрыми губами, куда попадет, потому что ему, Тору, хорошо, а в гневе начинал хватать его в лучшем случае за ворот или рукав, а то и вовсе зажимал шею в захвате. Грубый варвар.

И тем не менее, идея соблазнить старшего брата казалась заманчиво притягательной. Отчасти из-за подозрений, что крутились в голове постоянным настойчивым фоном, отчасти из-за желания проучить и отвадить от лишних телодвижений. Но в основном — из тайного, темного любопытства, каков брат в постели. Слухи о его талантах гуляли по дворцу свободно, как сквозняки. Необузданность и дикость Тора привлекали, как нечто звериное.

Не более чем интригующая фантазия... Но когда стало ясно, где пролегает их путь в Норнхейме, план возник моментально.

Дело было за малым — выбить Фандрала из седла и помахать перед Тором иллюзией свитка.

А ночь и погоня довершили начатое.

Прорываясь через заросли, Локи смеялся. Он знал, что может получить от Тора крепкую трепку, но знал и другое. Коготок увяз — всей птичке пропасть. Так говорили не в одном миру Иггдрасиля. А коготок он уже запустил. Потому что вовсе не он был добычей, и вовсе не Тор — охотником. Это-то и смешило больше всего. Выведать, что противиться позывам плоти старший Одинсон умеет плохо, труда не составило. 

Получится или нет?..

Предвкушение кружило голову, Локи охотно впускал в себя дурман цветов, начиная получать удовольствие от лунного света, медвяного запаха и осознания — он заманивает Тора в ловушку. Глупую перепелку в теле воителя.

Уже когда Тор шагнул к нему на поляне, Локи понял, что получится. Гон добычи и запах — пыльцы и друг друга — пьянил не хуже вина. Нет, хуже... много хуже. И Тор на поляне показался ему вдруг красивым до умопомрачения: отцовская стать без груза лет, фигура атлета, пшеничная грива волос, голубые глаза гневно сверкают из-под густых бровей... Локи шагнул навстречу этой дикости, готовый быть схваченным и поверженным. Чтобы всё получилось, Тор должен был поймать его...

И всё получилось.

Эта ночь превзошла все ожидания. В могучих руках Тора Локи чувствовал себя легким, как перышко — таким сильным был этот здоровяк, и при этом так трогательно, так бережно с ним обращался. Это было совсем не тонко, но так страстно, что Локи не мог понять, где земля, а где небо. Качался на волнах экстаза, и внутри тянуло так сладко, распирало так туго и горячо... 

Тор был огромным, от него пахло соленым потом здорового тела и мускусом. И Тор заботился о нем. Вталкиваясь, как заведенный, он целовал, и ласкал, и кусал его за ухо, как девчонку. От этого кожа горела, пылала жаром, ощущений было так много, что Локи стонал в голос, не помня за собой такой разнузданной откровенности, такого самозабвения... Он чувствовал панику от того, что не справится с Тором, не сможет принять весь его пыл, всю его похоть, что Тор загонит его до потери сознания. Мучительные, сладостные волны прокатывались по телу одна за другой, сотрясая в конвульсиях, вздымая все выше и выше, и Локи впервые в жизни боялся подступающей силы оргазма... пока, наконец, его, совершенно обессиленного, не догнал последний вал, захлестнув блаженным разливом тепла под кожей.

Тогда со вздохом облегчения Локи едва не заплакал. Он даже не прикасался к себе — сперва не мог под тяжестью Тора, потом и вовсе об этом забыл. И не жалел. Ему хватило и так.

Он сам едва не отключился там же, на поляне, но это было бы самоубийством. 

Чтобы натянуть одежду на храпящего Тора, потребовалось применить сноровку и немало сил, но он успел закончить до нужного часа. И, пробираясь обратно сквозь рощу, наполненный приятной тяжелой истомой, Локи был очень доволен собой. Шалость шалостей! Обман обманов! Тор никогда не поймет, что это действительно было, а даже если и догадается... всё равно не сумеет ничего доказать. Даже себе.

Всё прошло, как по маслу...

Так, во всяком случае, казалось тогда.

А теперь он сидел в темноте, цедил коктейль из стакана, отбросив трубочку, и был удручен.

Ему ничего не хотелось — ни ласки, ни игрищ. Как будто ночь, проведенная с Тором, что-то сломала в нем. Локи не мог понять, что случилось. Он не на шутку страдал, хотя и не мог объяснить себе, в чем именно дело. Он же получил, что хотел...

Да, получил. Тор теперь и впрямь старался лишний раз не прикасаться к нему и, вернувшись из Норнхейма, впал в долгий молодецкий загул. Один погладывал на первенца с неодобрением, но Тору, похоже, было необходимо отвести душу. Локи хотелось, чтобы Тор мучился неизвестностью, и Тор мучился по мере сил. Пьяные гулянки с хохочущими девицами в план не входили, конечно, но чего еще было ожидать от Тора?

Значит... он получил вовсе не то, чего хотел.

Потому что такую ночь стоило помнить. И в глубине души он хотел... да, хотел, чтобы Тор знал — было... Хотел, чтобы Тор однажды, преодолев неловкость, подошел к нему с этим вопросом. И Локи бы его ошарашил, а затем утешил, втащил в темноту своей спальни, в новый, интимный и запретный мир, где они могли бы снова, открыто пережить то, что начали. Да, именно! Эта ночь должна была стать началом! Она не могла остаться только там, в гиблой чаще Норнхейма. Всё просто не могло закончиться так!

Но Тор отказывался играть по правилам. 

Это злило. Тор по-прежнему не был в его вкусе, и он по-прежнему раздражал. Но Локи начинал понимать, отчего так вздыхали любовницы Тора: что благородные дамы, что служанки...

Он заказал себе перо и свиток. И принялся сочинять новый план.

...Праздник середины лета во дворце традиционно отмечался с размахом. На исходе третьего дня гуляний старший Одинсон шел из пиршественной залы широким уверенным шагом. Локи видел, что он пьян. Заметить это мог только наметанный глаз. Старшенький умел пить так, что моча горела, и при этом говорил связно, держался уверенно, однако был шибко весел, чуть что — лез в драки и обычно ничего не помнил наутро. Свет факелов заливал всё, кроме нескольких ниш, одна из которых служила Локи убежищем. Когда Тор поравнялся с ним, он решил, что пора. 

Мрак за колонной шевельнулся, обретая вид человеческой фигуры, пара шагов из тьмы к свету — и Тор даже споткнулся, увидев его. Остановился, помахивая руками, разулыбался:

— Мы знакомы с тобой, красавица?

Локи шевельнул головой, позволяя черной пряди волос соскользнуть с плеча. 

— Кажется, нет, господин.

Он улыбался. Его девочка определенно произвела впечатление. Локи создавал ее месяц, тщательно работал над каждой деталью, как скульптор. Тор бы не смог устоять и от чего-то попроще, но Локи хотелось быть в лучшем образе из тех, какие он мог создать. 

— Хочешь, познакомимся поближе?

Локи едва не закатил глаза. Мастер ухаживаний, говорите? Но Тор улыбнулся — само очарование — и протянул его девочке большую ладонь. Локи взял его за руку тонкими пальцами, звякнув браслетами, и поймал в груди странное чувство — смесь будоражащего предчувствия и глубокой печали. Голова шла кругом, шум голосов отдалился. Они прятались в нишах от патрулей, пробираясь тенями, и Тор всю дорогу не выпускал его руки.

В покоях он даже немного разнервничался, словно вспоминая, как бы так погалантней приступить к делу. Локи терпеливо ждал, внутренне посмеиваясь — его девочка была настолько недурна собой, что даже самого Тора заставила волноваться. Лишь бы голову не потерял, герой.

Тор неловко предложил вина или эля, даже двинулся за бокалами, но Локи покачал головой.

— Я пьянеть не люблю. А тебе, господин, больше не надо. Если не хочешь утратить прыть.

— И то верно, — согласился Тор, разглядывая иллюзию. — Почему я раньше тебя здесь не видел?

— А я здесь тайком, — соврал Локи. — Сестра провела на бал, по знакомству. Так что я здесь не задержусь.

Локи ждал, что Тор спросит, не слишком ли легкомысленно она собралась делить ложе с богом. Ждал, что Тор спросит хотя бы, как ее зовут, даже имя придумал — Аоль... но Тор не спросил. Только улыбнулся, шагнул ближе — и как-то само собой его руки уже обвились вокруг талии наваждения, губы коснулись губ, мочки уха, шеи... Да, Тор тоже умел соблазнять. Бесхитростно и грубовато, без каких-либо тонкостей, но...

Тор раздел его сам, отступил, оглядел любовно — Локи знал, насколько его девочка хороша, и сам улыбался не без гордости, давая всласть полюбоваться своим произведением. Мгновенные приступы паники совершенно не мешали возбуждению, даже обостряли его. Тор разделся сам и после позволил потрогать себя — грудь, живот, уже вставший член. Восстающая плоть требовала прикосновений, и Локи не удержался, опустился на колени и вобрал его в рот.

Думая: «На этот раз я как следует тебя изучу». Там, на поляне, у него такой возможности не было, и упускать ее он не хотел. К тому же, здесь определенно было, чем полюбоваться.

Голова плыла, но Локи крепко держал морфическое поле. Тор погрузил руки в густые волосы его девочки и отвел их от лица, чтобы ему было удобнее. Какая забота... Локи наслаждался — формой, толщиной, вкусом. Светлыми завитками волос. Ощущением, как член пульсирует на языке толчками разгоряченной крови. Как движется тонкая кожа по твердому стержню ствола. Он хотел продемонстрировать всё, на что способен, успеть впитать всё, что мог, и уже вошел во вкус, но брат остановил его. 

— Если продолжишь, всё слишком быстро закончится, — голос его почти не выдавал напряжения. Но — почти.

Локи поднялся.

— Как хочешь, господин. Но у меня есть условие. Я хочу быть для тебя особенной, — взяв его за руку, Локи завел ее себе за спину и положил на ягодицу. Твердые пальцы немедленно сжались, легли в ложбинку, нащупали вход и начали мять, нажимая и пробуя протолкнуться. Всё внутри у него задрожало. Да, вот так, еще...

— Уверена? У меня-то копье широкое... не боишься?

Локи взял его «копье» в ладонь и мягко сжал, заставив Тора зашипеть и втолкнуть кончики пальцев поглубже.

— Я не из пугливых.

И Тор, засмеявшись, подхватил Локи за ягодицы, заставив обхватить его за шею, и повалил на кровать.

Эта ночь отличалась от предыдущей, было тепло и сухо, никакой земли, пыльцы и медвяного запаха. Сплелись, выгибаясь от страсти, нагие тела, щедро обменивались любовными соками. Тор называл его «маленькая», Тор каждым прикосновением благодарил за то, как ему хорошо. Это был очень чувственный секс, медленный, больше похожий на глубокий массаж. Не самый изысканный, но такой честный... Тору явно польстило, что его пустили в запретное место, он погружался и выходил, наслаждаясь, почти пытая этим медленным ритмом...

Тор предпочитал любиться лицом к лицу — то ли хотел, чтобы смотрели на него, то ли предпочитал любоваться сам, и Локи плавился под его взглядом, страстно мечтая и страшно боясь раскрыться ему. Локи кусал губу, подавляя стоны. Эти грубые руки и глубокие толчки доставляли ему удовольствие, но куда больше остроты ощущениям придавало то, что это был Тор, который даже не догадывался... С трудом удерживая морфическое поле, Локи откладывал этот момент всё дальше. 

Это не продолжалось так долго, как в прошлый раз, и Тора хватило на один единственный забег, но...

Локи собирался сбросить иллюзию. В этом и был весь план. Сорвать покровы, шокировать, может быть, даже заработать удар, но сдвинуть ситуацию с мертвой точки, дать ей новый виток, и, может, выбери он подходящий момент, всё было бы даже успешно... Он не сумел. Не смог заставить себя, не смог осознать, какой же момент подходящий. Слишком страшными казались последствия. Нет, не то, что Тор крепко ударит его.

А что удар, который предназначался Тору, обернется ему самому гораздо больнее.

Когда он одевался, руки почему-то дрожали. Локи отвешивал себе оплеухи: слабак! Куда тебя занесло!..

Но когда собрался выскользнуть из покоев брата, Тор остановил его за плечо, повернул к себе, задержал взгляд на лице его девочки — и поцеловал его в губы. Так неожиданно, что Локи даже забыл, чье тело носит. Внутри что-то оборвалось, он вскинул руки на мускулистые плечи, раскрыл губы навстречу, и поцелуй из прощального стал настоящим, долгим и чувственным, прекрасным завершением отличного вечера.

— Надеюсь, мы встретимся снова, — улыбнулся Тор, но Локи знал, что нет, не надеется. Для него, похоже, все красавицы были на одно лицо и тело. От этого вдруг стало мучительно больно и почему-то захотелось разрыдаться, как настоящей девчонке. 

Он был в шаге от того, чтобы снять чары, прямо вот тотчас же... но смелости ему не хватило.

Просто не смог поступить так ни с Тором, ни — в первую очередь — с собой.

Час спустя Локи нервно расхаживал по покоям, и его тень беспокойно металась по стенам. Он начал понимать.

Тор любил своих женщин. Он не играл роли прожженного искусителя, не тянулся за великолепием и жаждой вскружить любовнице голову. Он отдавал всего себя, не жалея ни ласки, ни страсти. С ним любая чувствовала себя любимой, желанной. Женщиной, достойной бога. Те, с кем он спал, любили себя. Секс был актом самолюбования, самоутверждения их красоты. Они любили себя в его руках, любили его поклонение им, красивым и юным. Они тоже ловили его, как перепелку. Хотя раньше Локи считал, что отдает себе в этом отчет, и такая томная, утонченная страсть ему была по вкусу, после Тора прежние любовницы и любовники стали вызывать неприязнь. 

Локи никогда не подумал бы, что Тор бывает таким. Никогда не подумал бы, что в этой игре он проиграет.

Потому что коготок увяз — всей птичке пропасть.

А пропадать ему не хотелось. 

Все его прежние мысли и подозрения о своей чужеродности ушли на второй план. Много раз он порывался раскрыться Тору — предстать той же красоткой и сбросить покровы в пикантный момент... Его останавливало опасение, переходящее в уверенность, что Тор снова спросит его: «Мы знакомы, красавица?». 

О ночи в роще он, похоже, и думать забыл... приснилось — и ладно.

Это вызывало немое негодование. Локи носил в себе эту обиду, пока не превратил ее в нелюбовь.

Коготок увяз? Коготок надо вынимать, пусть и с мясом.

Это оказалось несложно. Они были совершенно разными, и между ними не было ничего общего. Нелюбовь росла из недостатков Тора, его глупости, невнимательности и спеси, из самолюбия и неумения замечать важные вещи... Из любви отца и наследования трона. Локи накапливал и настаивал в себе нелюбовь, а она тянула за собой и другие чувства. Зависть искажала черты его лица, обида чернила душу. Локи взращивал ее долго и упорно. 

И к коронации она принесла плоды.

ТОР. КОВЧЕГ

Эта мысль пришла к Тору неожиданно, в самый неподходящий момент. Они обнимались. Впервые за... сколько? Лет пятьдесят? Больше? По всему выходило, что долго. Дольше, чем длилась вражда. Может, потому объятия тоже затянулись до неприличия долго, и даже когда они расцепили руки, все равно продолжали касаться друг друга. 

Взгляд, которым Локи его наградил, Тор тоже не видел давно — взгляд из далекого детства, полный насмешливой гордости за старшего брата.

Странное чувство. Еще час назад он валился от усталости, а теперь был не прочь взять у Хелы реванш, поспорить с самим Суртуром еще раз, да что там — восстановить Асгард по камешку из руин...

Если этот паршивец готов еще раз встать рядом, плечом к плечу, как на Биврёсте.

Братство? Любовь? Верность? Он не знал, как это называется. Знал только, что объятия все еще длятся, похоже, за все годы, что они не касались друг друга вот так. Почему?..

«Потому что у тебя с ним был секс, а потом ты об этом забыл», — исподтишка ужалила мысль.

Она ошеломила. Тор даже покачнулся. Сердце забилось часто-часто. Что за бред?! Чтобы он и Локи?.. Нет. Тор был уверен, что никогда...

Нахлынуло странное видение: яркий лунный свет, корни, о которые он спотыкается, когда бежит... куда? За кем?

Тор мотнул головой, отбрасывая эти мысли, и видение исчезло. Он отошел, выпуская Локи, и улыбнулся ему на немой вопрос, давая понять, что всё хорошо. Настолько, насколько это возможно. У него были дела, требующие немедленного решения, и ему совсем не нужны были такие мысли. Не сейчас, не с этой бедой, которая накрыла их черным крылом. У него были друзья, было убежище, были подданные, о которых стоило заботиться, и спутники, которым он доверял. И брат, которому не доверял, но присутствие Локи его успокаивало.

«У тебя был с ним секс...»

Дурнота подступила к горлу. Чушь какая! 

...Медвяный запах, свежий, скользкий сок на коже, разотрешь в пальцах — вода...

Тор усилием воли избавился от этих воспоминаний. Не хотелось копаться в этом. Его ждали подданные, их ждало убежище... Нужно было задать курс...

Но мысль никуда не ушла. Лишь затаилась, пока не привлекая к себе внимания. Она выжидала. И дождалась.

Несколько долгих часов спустя Тор лежал на широкой кровати и пытался уснуть. Он отчаянно сопротивлялся, но Хеймдалль заявил, что ему нужен отдых, а спорить с Хеймдаллем Тор не научился за все полторы тысячи лет. 

Сон не шел. Едва он закрывал оставшийся глаз, как тяжелым обвалом наваливались камни прошедших событий: Сакаар, Хела, Асгард... Локи в его руках. Тор потянулся к последнему приятному воспоминанию — Локи напротив, его руки держат крепко, но аккуратно. Словно знает, что на Торе не осталось живого места, и что рана на спине от лезвия Хелы болит даже сильней опаленной глазницы. 

Стоило вспомнить о ране, как она немедленно отозвалась. Тор уже понял, что не уснет. Голова была пустая и звонкая, онемевшая, как после любого тяжелого боя. Скоро придет боль, ничего общего не имеющая с жжением в ране. Но пока голова работала ясно, как если бы он провалился в новую стадию трезвости. Он лежал, слушая боль, и думал о Локи, когда мысль промелькнула на задворках сознания...

...Лес без листьев... корни, о которые он спотыкается. Кто-то смеется вдали, медвяно пахнет цветами. За кем он гнался?.. Потом, после, было много радости, а затем стыда... Смех вдалеке... знакомый.

Он распахнул глаз, но не нужно было закрывать его снова, чтобы видеть — проснувшейся памятью — лицо Локи, выходящего на поляну ему навстречу. Юного, растрепанного, с горящими глазами. Локи, который спросил...

_— Ты кричишь во время оргазма?.._

Тор застонал и помотал головой. Нет, не было. Это ему просто привиделось...

«Это было», — сказала память. И спорить с ней Тору было нечем. Казалось, из-за разрушения Асгарда пали все внутренние щиты, и мысли, даже хранимые под замками, носились по голове свободно, как ветер. Но Тор уже пережил худшее, а потому готов был принять любой удар, каким бы он ни был.

Сейчас, не произнеся ни слова, он назвал по имени причину, по которой не вспоминал об этом столько лет.

Потому что позор страшил хуже смерти...

— Если спишь, не отвечай, — раздался голос с порога, и Тор невольно хмыкнул. Еще бы, только вспомни о нем.

— А если не сплю?

— Если не спишь — показывай, что там у тебя, — голос был деловым и недовольным. — Хватит кривиться и считать, что этого никто не видит. Раз кривишься, значит, что-то серьезное.

Локи прошел в каюту, когда Тор медленно сел, спустив ноги с кровати. Он с трудом снял доспех, и Локи за его спиной присвистнул. Зазвенели склянки, что-то полилось.

— Будет больно, — предупредил Локи и прижал к ране ткань, смоченную, судя по запаху, чем-то спиртным. Тор зарычал, скрючиваясь от боли, после чего рвано задышал. Вдох-выдох-вдох. Локи сел за его спиной, стирая кровь.

— Глубокая, — заметил он. — Ты, конечно, живучий, но мог бы и не скрывать. Глаз, значит, обработать дал, а это...

— Я про нее забыл, — признался Тор, и Локи фыркнул:

— Очень на тебя похоже.

«А вот на тебя заботиться обо мне совсем непохоже», — подумал он, морщась от жжения. Сердце всё еще стучало. 

...Медвяный запах, бег, смех...

— Скажи, ты помнишь, что такое Аклихаёль?

Слово всплыло совершенно внезапно. Тор был уверен, что намертво его забыл, но память теперь была распахнута настежь. Локи на секунду замер, словно припоминая.

— Роща в Норнхейме? — уточнил он. — Вроде, ты как-то там пропал, а мы сбивались с ног, тебя разыскивая.

— Да, эта роща. Кое-что не дает мне покоя.

— С тех самых пор? Долго же ты собирался с мыслями, — сарказм у Локи вышел какой-то снулый. 

— Просто вспомнил кое-что... Хотел спросить, — Тор не сразу понял, что его голос озвучивает мысли без оглядки на мозг, — в том походе... у нас с тобой действительно что-то было?

— Было что? — удивился Локи, кажется, вполне искренне, и Тор пожалел, что не видит его лица. 

— Не притворяйся. Ты понял.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Значит, хочешь, чтобы я спросил прямо? — призрак злости все-таки проснулся в нем. Как вьюна руками ловить — выскальзывает, не ухватишь. — Мы переспали? 

Если бы Локи сказал «конечно, спали, всем же надо когда-то спать», Тор бы его треснул. Но Локи сказал иное.

— Тебе это просто пригрезилось.

— Да, может, и так, — Тор усмехнулся, чувствуя, как его сердце сжимает холодный кулак. — Забавно, что ты об этом напомнил. Потому что я ни одной живой душе не сказал, что в грезах видел тебя. 

Тряпка замерла на его спине. Затем ее сменила другая, смоченная, похоже, водой.

— Думаешь, я помню, что ты там видел? Это же было сотни лет назад...

— Значит, было?

Онемение охватывало всё тело, готовя его к удару. Тор был уверен, что сейчас получит его, но сумеет выдержать.

Потому что Локи отпирался вовсе не так агрессивно, как он ожидал.

— С чего ты вообще об этом вспомнил? Особенно сейчас? 

— Потому что, может быть, я только сейчас готов принять любые плохие новости! — Тор невольно дернулся от боли и сказал, как есть: — Я сейчас готов услышать ответ, каким бы он ни был. Так что лучше скажи мне правду. 

— Стало быть, плохие новости... — Локи иронично хмыкнул. — Ну раз так, то да. Было. Ты счастлив?

Было. Было... Было!.. Слово било Тора в темечко, как дятел.

Он облизнул разом пересохшие губы. 

— То есть... мы с тобой действительно...

— Да. Действительно. 

Рушился мир. Хотя после гибели Асгарда чему еще рушиться...

— Ясно... — Тор сглотнул комок, пережавший горло. — Значит, было...

— Ты что-то не слишком шокирован.

— Сказал же, что был готов. Да и... подозревал.

— Вот как? — голос Локи оставался странно спокойным. — Что меня выдало?

Обычный разговор о давнем походе.

Обычный разговор о походе, в котором они трахались на поляне в гиблой роще до полного изнеможения...

— То, что эта проклятая пыльца была у меня в таких местах, что... в общем, не раздевшись, так не выпачкаешься, — выложил Тор то единственное обстоятельство, которое многие годы не давало ему убедить себя окончательно. 

— Да, пожалуй, об этом следовало подумать, — Локи усмехнулся, и Тор порадовался, что не видит его. Повернуться к нему лицом сейчас было смерти подобно. — Или я тогда решил оставить тебе повод для сомнений... Не помню.

— Это ведь было особое место? Ты всё выставил так, чтобы я думал, что мне привиделось! Использовал это, чтобы замаскировать нашу... наше... — Тор прервался, понимая, что начинает закипать. Но ему нужно было не это. — Это ведь было не случайно, верно?

— Не совсем, — голос Локи стал отрешенным. Он продолжал гладить его по спине, уже ладонью — Тор чувствовал что-то на ней. Может быть, мазь или лосьон... — Но я ничего не планировал. Подвернулся удобный случай, которым грех было не воспользоваться. 

— Ты же его не подстроил, верно? Фандрал, кажется, выпал из седла... Твоих рук дело?

— Чтобы остановились в нужном месте, пришлось импровизировать.

— И ты оставил меня в роще, которая пожирает всё, что в нее входит?!

— Я же знал, где тебя оставил. Утром я сам привел их на место. Тебе ничто не угрожало.

Локи говорил так, будто раскрывал перед ним картину преступления, и Тор не знал, что сильнее его шокирует — что Локи сделал с ним такое, или что он сейчас так спокойно, так... скрупулезно всё это объясняет. 

— И это называется «ничего не планировал»?

— Это называется «умение воспользоваться шансом». 

Локи поднялся, подхватив бутылку со спиртным, содержимое которой лил ему на спину, и зашарил на столике в поисках чистого стакана. Нашел, налил, выпил.

Он редко пил. Еще реже был настолько с ним откровенен. В голове царил шторм, и периодически на поверхность бушующего моря сознания всплывали какие-то мысли, чтобы снова исчезнуть в глубине.

Но из бурного потока вопросов Тор успел ухватиться за единственно важный:

— Зачем, Локи?

— Из любопытства, — он пожал плечами. 

— Мы же были братьями!

— Я уже тогда думал, что не совсем. 

От столь шокирующего признания Тор удивленно вскинул голову, и встретить прямой взгляд Локи оказалось куда легче, чем он полагал. Похоже, они оба слишком устали, чтобы устраивать сцену всерьез.

— Ты что, догадывался, что приемный?

— Нет, такая мысль мне даже в голову не пришла, — Локи усмехался, словно предлагая оценить иронию. — Но я давно заметил, что уродился ни в отца и ни в мать. Тебя зачали накануне похода против йотунов, он длился дольше двух лет. Я в этот срок не вписывался.

— Ты думал, что наша мать изменяла отцу? — Тор был потрясен этим даже сильнее, чем раскрывшейся правдой.

— Это бы многое объяснило. И служанки об этом шептались. Ты разве не слышал? Хотя да, ты всегда был глух к таким вещам, для тебя и служанки были объектом... иного толка.

— И ты им поверил?! Поверил, что наша мать могла...

— Всего лишь допустил, что мы можем быть не родными.

— Это бы ничего не изменило! Мы бы все равно были родней по матери, и... — Тор вдруг осекся. — Но для тебя это всё меняло, да? Престол Асгарда... Ты думал, что отцу эти слухи тоже известны? Поэтому трон...

— Да причем здесь трон? — отмахнулся Локи. — Но кое-что это меняло. Потому и подумал, что можно...

Он вдруг умолк и отвернулся к столу, будто понял, что сказал лишнее. Тор поднялся, подошел к нему.

— Можно что, Локи?

— Можно рискнуть, — сказал тот, посмотрев ему в лицо. Они глядели друг на друга, и обоим было неловко. Хотя и не так неловко, как должно было быть. Тор терял все слова, которые шли на ум. Да, порой он ненавидел Локи, порой и любил его, но никогда раньше не испытывал этих чувств одновременно.

— Ты никогда об этом не говорил. 

Последовала пауза.

— Мама начала допытываться, почему я так отдалился, и я спросил ее напрямик. 

— И что она? Дала тебе затрещину?

— Сказала, что Один возвращался. И что я — вылитый дедушка Бёр. А я ей поверил... — Лицо Локи отвердело. Он повел плечами, словно сбрасывая неприятные воспоминания. — Ты получил, что хотел? 

— А ты сам? Тогда, со мной... — голос внезапно стал глуше, — ты получил, что хотел?

Локи посмотрел на него с нежной насмешкой.

— Я получил даже больше. Для того, кто не вожделеет мужчин, ты был весьма горяч.

— Поверить не могу...

— Расслабься, — Локи тонко, почти мучительно улыбнулся. — Мне было грустно, хотелось тебя проучить за то, что ты распускал со мной руки. Не бери в голову, — он отодвинул Тора за плечо, и тот покорился послушно, как манекен, только тогда осознав, насколько приблизился. — Меня в те годы вряд ли можно было назвать... благоразумным. Я легко вступал в случайные связи, мучился предположениями о своем рождении, был склонен все драматизировать. Несколько раз даже порывался сбежать из дома...

— Почему? Разве тебе было плохо?

— Мне было хорошо, Тор, и поэтому мне было плохо.

— Я не понимаю...

— Я жаждал иных вещей. Азарта, страсти, боли. Меня тянуло к острому и опасному. Как и с тобой. Мне хотелось узнать, соблазнишься ты или нет. И хватит ли моих чар, чтобы сманить жеребца, предпочитающего кобылок...

— Эй! 

— И ты был хорош. Любопытство, не более! Ну, может, еще немного желания поиграть с опасностью. 

Локи собирал тряпки, розовые от крови.

— И как? Выиграл?

— Не хмурься, — излом его бровей стал сочувствующим. — Это же просто секс. Соединение тел для обоюдного удовольствия. Ему почему-то всегда придается слишком большое значение. Разве это как-то меняет то, что есть?

Тор подумал, что да, меняет. 

Локи попытался пройти мимо, но Тор поймал его за кисть руки. Она была горячей, ладонь — чуть влажной. Пульс бился часто. Держа его ладонь в своей, он посмотрел брату в лицо. Когда знаешь, что было, все меняется, и в знакомых чертах видится что-то незнакомое... более нежное. Тор остановил взгляд на тонких губах, и, будто читая его мысли, кончик языка мелькнул между этих губ, заставив сердце опасно заколотиться. 

— Это был единственный раз?

Он был обязан это спросить. Потому что им было хорошо друг с другом. А когда так хорошо, тянет повторить.

— Единственный, — успокоил его Локи. — Несмотря на щекочущий нервы соблазн, увы, ты не в моем вкусе. 

Тору внезапно стало обидно. И вместе с тем — остро засосало под ложечкой. Локи вздохнул.

— Прими добрый совет — забудь. Это далекое прошлое. Сейчас стоит подумать о будущем. 

Тор кивнул, выпуская его. Да, звучало разумно. Всего лишь шалость, вполне в духе Локи. Но забыть...

Оставшись один, Тор сел на кровать и ткнулся локтями в колени. Стоило порадоваться, что всё, наконец, прояснилось... Но почему тогда он чувствовал себя таким удрученным? Неужто из-за слов «ты не в моем вкусе»?..

Или «это просто секс»?..

Он помнил ошеломление, которое царило в голове после похода. Помнил, как Локи царил в его мыслях, и никак не удавалось его оттуда изгнать. Он спал с таким количеством женщин, что не запоминал имена и лица. Хотя была там одна, и уже после, наутро, Тор подумал... впрочем, он все равно не сумел бы ничего доказать. 

Ярких воспоминаний о той ночи не сохранилось, одни фрагменты и ощущение опьяняющей радости движения, упоения друг другом. Такое счастье, от которого, казалось, вот-вот воспаришь...

Тор вдруг ощутил сладостное томление в паху, совершенно неуместное сейчас.

И решил, что забывать не станет. Потому что Локи не был до конца с ним честен. Случившееся значило для него явно больше, чем он хотел показать. И Тор уже однажды позволил себе забыть то, чего Локи не забывал никогда.

Он пообещал себе подумать об этом после. Когда они долетят до Земли...

ЛОКИ. АСГАРД

Сизый дым клубится вдалеке. Солнце медленно падало за край, и Локи провожал его взглядом, стоя на крыше театра, где располагалась площадка для прогулок и наблюдения за звездами. Отсюда был виден даже его Темный Дом, совершенно невыразительный на свету. Локи не знал, где теперь все его обитатели и что с ними стало. Он давно перестал следить за ночной жизнью города, даже когда играл роль Всеотца.

Интересно, Тор восстановил и это? Или предпочел оставить только золотую сторону монеты?

Тор вернул всё, да не всех, но твердыня Асгарда, его жители и древняя магия встали на прежнее место. 

Локи предполагал, что так будет. Собственно, это было единственным, на что он рассчитывал. 

Только Тору хватило бы наглости и бесстрашия вклиниться в ткань мироздания, что он и сделал, пусть и не сразу. Следовало быть ему благодарным... Локи честно пытался, но быть до конца искренним не получалось. Всё равно это был его брат, который сделал всё в своем стиле. И на том спасибо.

Локи оперся руками об ажурные перила ограждения. 

Всё вернулось туда же, где и было. Тор — царь Асгарда, щеголяет забинтованной рукой, кутит который день кряду. А он вновь чувствовал чуждость. Был приемный, стал приблудный — велика ли разница?.. Не стоило им сближаться снова. Был шанс разбежаться, да где теперь тот шанс.

Однозначно ему здесь больше нечего делать. Да и Тор... знал теперь больше, чем следовало бы. 

Во время восстановления Асгарда Тор высветил всё его существо. Камень Разума, Камень Души, разве что Камня Сердца не хватило для полной ясности...

Нужно было уходить. Нельзя было прятаться от Тора вечно. Глупо прятаться даже сейчас, хотя у него и была отговорка на случай, если брат...

Позади раздался шорох и свист ветра. Тор приземлился на плиты крыши, подняв клубы пыли и спугнув голубей.

— Вот ты где. Мы тебя искали.

Локи усмехнулся. Мы. Тору тоже было неловко. 

— И чего вы хотели?

— Да так... А ты что тут делаешь?

— Провожу инспекцию, всё ли ты вернул, как было, — Локи указал пальцем совершенно наугад: — Тебе не кажется, что здание биржи было на другой стороне улицы?

— Восстанавливал не я. Только сформулировал желание как можно точнее, и всё само вернулось. Не знаю, как. Сам бы я не смог вспомнить даже количество ступенек в большой тронный зал, или орнаменты на потолке...

«Ты знаешь, что я тебе соврал. Знаешь, что мы спали дважды. И знаешь, что я знаю, что ты знаешь. А ты мне об орнаментах...»

— Орнаментов мне будет особенно не хватать.

Светлые брови сошлись на переносице; взгляд стал острей клинка.

— Куда-то собрался?

— Навстречу приключениям. Теперь, когда Асгард спасен, а ты на троне, моя очередь идти за мечтой. Посмотреть миры, как следует оторваться...

— Я же спас нас всех, вернул наш дом. 

— Да, и я тебе благодарен. Но я давно уже не домосед. Ты и сам такой же.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь?

— Ну да. А что?

— Когда вернешься?

Тор не спросил, вернется ли он вообще. 

— Еще не знаю. Как повезет.

— Уходишь скоро?

— Завтра. С рассветом. 

— Тогда, может, уладим одно небольшое дело? Пока есть время.

— Какое?

Повисла короткая пауза.

— Давай проведем эту ночь вдвоем. Без превращений и обмана. Ты и я.

На миг Локи потерял дар речи. Тор же не собирался предложить ему...

— То есть?..

— Ты понял.

Собирался. Хуже того, уже предложил.

— Ты предлагаешь мне секс? — Локи старался не подавать вида, насколько сильно его это взволновало.

— Нам, как оказалось, не впервой, верно?

— И я должен согласиться на это, потому что ты мой спаситель?

— Нет, — улыбка Тора была подозрительно самодовольной. — Потому что ты был прав, сексу придается слишком большое значение. Это же взаимное удовольствие. Можем же мы потешить друг друга перед тем, как ты уйдешь?

«Он поймал меня, — с ужасом понял Локи. — Он поймал меня на слове. Как ему удалось переиграть меня даже здесь?!»

— Ладно, — сказал он, не веря, что говорит это. — Почему бы и нет.

— Отлично. Я загляну к тебе после полуночи?

— Буду ждать.

Тор кивнул. Подумал, кивнул еще раз. И улетел.

Локи обеими руками вцепился в ограждение, покачался с пятки на носок, подумал, не спрыгнуть ли... Но быстро изгнал из головы эту мысль. Его стала бить дрожь. Они выросли, возмужали, изменились. Они вовсе не те юнцы, которые бежали в чащу гиблого леса. Но всё-таки... Стоило Тору сказать пару слов…

Это было глупо, действительно глупо, но Локи, улыбаясь до ушей, осознал, что коготок никуда не делся.

Он считал, что счастье — это не что-то длительное. Счастье мимолетно, как оргазм. Было — и прошло, и спасибо, что было. Локи не знал, как быть счастливым. Его отношения были болезненными, будто его всегда влекло к чему-то неправильному, не сулящему счастья. То, что он запал на брата, было отголоском той же жажды чего-то запретного, недосягаемого. Скучать не приходилось, но эти мучения в итоге причиняли ему больше боли, чем азарта и наслаждения.

Тянуло смеяться. Это действительно было смешно. Еще с тех пор, как Тор обнял его на Ковчеге, Локи пытался выкорчевать эти чувства так же, как раньше. Он искал в Торе недостатки, как раньше. И даже кое-что находил... Но большей части не находил, из-за чего проникался к нему еще сильнее. Может, потому, что он кое-что упустил?

Например, то, что в Торе нет лжи и фальши, нет мстительности и зла, хитрости и склонности предавать...

«О, боги... Я люблю его за то, чего в нем нет».

И Локи все-таки засмеялся. Наверное, это был горький смех над собой. Надо же было так...

Коготок увяз — всей птичке пропасть. Видать, так и не отцепил, хотя и старался.

Локи спустился с крыши, добрался до покоев, подумал сбежать — прямо сейчас, окольной тропой, не раздумывая. Но вместо этого совершил омовение, высушил волосы. Пытаясь унять волнение, налил себе вина. Залпом осушил кубок, уронив цепочку багровых капель на ковер. Представил, как Тор влетит в окно, как герой-любовник...

Но сказать — не значит сделать. Тор его проверяет... Или мстит за то, что соврал про единственный раз. Но второй раз был с его девочкой, стало быть, считаться не должен...

Раздался стук в дверь. Тор обнаружился на пороге, смурной, с перевязанной рукой, без секиры.

— Хочешь выпить? — спросил его Локи, не давая рта раскрыть. И отошел к столу. Дрожь усилилась, ему нужно было успокоиться. Вид Тора, его запах, его недавнее предложение... всей птичке пропасть.

Тор приблизился со спины, положил руку на его спину и провел вверх по лопатке до шеи. Локи вздрогнул и выронил стакан. Тот не разбился. Покатился, оставляя на ковре уродливую мокрую дугу.

— Волнуешься, красавица? — хмыкнул Тор ему в ухо. 

Отставив бутыль, он обернулся, собираясь ответить — как вдруг оказалось, что Тор уже целует его. Уверенно, в губы, своим полным, чувственным ртом. И всё вернулось. Вкус, запах, ощущение крепких рук... И стало вдруг очевидно, как давно и отчаянно он хотел, чтобы Тор сделал именно это. 

Локи провалился в поцелуй, отвечая со всей накопленной страстью...

Тор прервался, обнял его, прижал к себе.

— Так и знал, что это было больше, чем просто движения, — шепнул он. — Ты никогда не спрашивал, хотел бы я, чтобы те видения были правдой. Так вот — хотел. Давно. Не уходи. 

— Тогда не смей прекращать. 

— Останешься? — Тор пристально смотрел на него. Один глаз голубой, другой — карий...

— Да, — Локи усмехнулся и потянул его за собой. — Коготок увяз.


End file.
